MOBSCENE
«mOBSCENE» —en español: «OBSCENO»—, es la pista número 3 del álbum The Golden Age of Grotesque (2003). Fue lanzada como primer sencillo del mismo el 2 de junio de 2003. Musicalmente, es una canción de rock que maneja los estilos: electrónico y alternativo, además de influenciarse por la oda dance. La canción logró alcanzar el puesto número 18 entre los sencillos de rock más vendidos en Estados Unidos y se colocó en el puesto 13 de los mas vendidos en Reindo Unido. «mOBSCENE» recibió una nominación al Grammy como Mejor interpretación de metal, siendo esta la tercera aparición de Marilyn Manson en los premios y su segunda nominación a esta categoría. Listado de canciones CD Single - US #mOBSCENE (Radio Edit) #Paranoiac CD Single - Europa #mOBSCENE #Tainted Love - Re-Tainted #mOBSCENE (Overnight Mix) Video musical thumb|left|150 px El vídeo musical fue dirigido por Thomas Kloss y Marilyn Manson. Las escenas muestran a la banda interpretando la canción en un estilo de burdel o circo. Dita Von Teese, la ex esposa del vocalista, aparece dentro de una copa gigante. Aparciones La pista fue agregada al repertorio Lest We Forget: The Best Of (2004). Letra Ladies and Gentlemen We are the thing of shapes to come Your freedom's not free and dumb This Depression is great The Deformation Age, they know my name Waltzing to scum and base and Married to the pain Bang we want it Bang we want it Bang bang bang bang bang You came to see the mobscene I know it isn't your scene It's better than a sex scene and it's So fucking obscene, obscene, yeah. You want commitment? Put on your best suit, get your arms around me Now we're going down down down You want commitment? Put on your best suit, get your arms around me Now we're going down down down GIRLS (In the spirit of Oscar Wilde): Be obscene, be, be obscene Be obscene, baby, and not heard. The day that love opened our eyes We watched the world end We have "high" places but we have no friends They told us sin's not good but we know it's great War-time full-frontal drugs, sex-tank armor plate Bang we want it Bang we want it Bang bang bang bang bang You came to see the mobscene I know it isn't your scene It's better than a sex scene and it's So fucking obscene, obscene, yeah. You want commitment? Put on your best suit, get your arms around me Now we're going down down down You want commitment? Put on your best suit, get your arms around me Now we're going down down down GIRLS (In the spirit of Oscar Wilde): Be obscene, be, be obscene Be obscene, baby, and not heard. You came to see the mobscene I know it isn't your scene It's better than a sex scene and it's So fucking obscene, obscene yeah. You want commitment? Put on your best suit, get your arms around me Now we're going down down down You want commitment? Put on your best suit, get your arms around me Now we're going down down down "Ladies and gentlemen, be obscene! Be obscene!" GIRLS (In the spirit of Oscar Wilde): Be obscene, be, be obscene Be obscene, baby, and not heard. Bang bang bang bang bang Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:The Golden Age of Grotesque Era Categoría:Canciones nominadas al Grammy